Forever star
by lemonismylifeXXx
Summary: when something unimaginable happens to Wanda will she be able to forgive or will she just have to move on and forget. RAPE AND LEMONS ...VERY VERRRRYYYY SOUR LEMONS;  tbh i got vvverrryyy hot writing this. wanda/Ian. Wanda/Kyle


Wpov

It's been a week since Sunny had left us, last week Thursday she decided that her relationship with Kyle was nothing more than a show. She said she will always love Kyle, but she knew deep down inside he would never love her. The situation was driving me insane, Ian was upset with me for spending so much time with his brother instead of him which was completely stupid. I've tried to explain to him many times that Kyle is hurting and that he needed me, but it seems Ian is just too selfish to accept that. I was walking back from Kyle's room to the room that me and the love of my life share when I pushed open the door there was no one there. I walked to the corner of the room where we kept all of our clothes and started to strip my layers. I know it sounds weird, but I felt extremely dirty, I felt like I was shredding my clothes in front of thousands of people. The feeling of guilt washed over me and I quickly slipped on one of Ian's V-necks and one of my light blue cheeky under wear. I feel on the mattress and stared at the ceiling, there were thousands of beautiful stars twinkling in the sky. I felt so warm and safe watching them, moments later dark clouds were starting to slowly mask the stars from my sight. I quietly sighed and rolled over onto my stomach before I knew it I could feel myself floating into a deep and wonderful sleep.

"Get up!" my eyes sprang open and I turned towards the noise, when I looked up I was greeted with an angry face.

"w-what's wrong , Ian?" before I could answer Ian had grabbed me by my arm and yanked me up. I looked straight into his fiery eyes only to see nothing, but pure hatred raining through them. I was standing on my left foot on my tippy toes because at the height that Ian was holding my arm I knew I wouldn't be able to reach the ground.

"Ian stop your hurting me!" I was trying to be as quiet as possible for the sake of the people in the caverns. He grabbed my other arm and pinned me against the cold wall. I looked up into his eyes again this time there was a look in them that I didn't understand.

"I'll t-take away the pain, Sexy" He was drunk, I fought against his hold but he only held me tighter. Soon his lips were everywhere. He kissed me hard and rough while his hand attacked my body. He caught my lower lip and bit it hard I let out a sharp cry, before I could catch myself he had shoved his tongue deep into my mouth. He forced my mouth open and licked like a crazed dog, all I could feel was his tongue in my throat and all I could taste was beer. I started to throw my arms wildly and moving my head in all sorts of directions to get him to let go of me. He grabbed my arms in one of his hands and pinned them high above my head, just then he stopped and took a look at me. He started at me face and slowly traveled down my body with his other hand. He caressed my cheek and slowly down my neck over my collar bone, and to my breast. He used more than his finger to feel me there, he slowly grabbed a hand full of my right boob and squeezed he slowly started to add more pressure until I couldn't stand it. When I gasped he would let go then do it again the third time her grabbed my nipple and squeezed it so hard I swore I saw stars. Tears started to roll down my face as the realization that Ian-my Ian was hurting me, again. He traveled down the rest of my body until I could feel is hand brush over the top of my cheeky underwear.

"Ian-Baby, please stop" the words sound so unconvincing in my own ears. I knew I wanted him to stop-to let me go so I could sleep in him nice warm arms, but I knew my body while and sadly I was liking this. The feeling of him being so rough was causing a tingling all throughout my body. Pet has never done anything this sexual before and her body was enjoying the newly found pleasure. I was extremely turned on, but I wanted to experience this with my Ian, my unwasted Ian. I cursed the underwear that exposed my cheeks hints the name "cheeky" underwear. He was able to feel me through the thin underwear with ease. He swirled his pointer finger around my covered clit and I moaned. I knew I had to be stubborn so I bit my lip and stared back up towards the ceiling as his roughly swirled his hand. Soon there was blood rolling down my chin from my lip, I was dying. I couldn't breathe properly this tickle that hurt so good wouldn't stop consuming my body.

"You fucking whore I know you touched yourself down there" Ian was grunting now as he bent his arm so he could use all three fingers to roughly wipe over and over again against my clit. I was losing it. I let go of my lip and started to breathe so hard.

"Tell daddy how fucking good this is! Do you like when I fucking kill you sucking clit huh baby?" I cried out as his words insulted me ears. I've never heard him talk like this before and to be honest I loved it. he looked stared at my breast which were jumping from how hard he was rubbing me, he unbent his knees and attacked my nipple from underneath the shirt. It hurt so damn good! He was chewing mercilessly on my breast like a dog chewing on a new beef flavored chewy toy.

"IAN!" I was in so much pain, but I didn't care all I could feel was the burning building that was causing my stomach to tighten. Ian moved his hand faster and faster and faster that soon I couldn't even stop moaning in pain and pleasure. Just then I felt this sudden release and everything went black. I could feel my body twitching so hard as I hung against the wall like a picture as Ian's arms held my arms. It felt so good, so so good. I hadn't quite caught my breath when Ian had literally thrown me onto the mattress like a piece of trash. I landed on my stomach and quickly rolled over to look at him. He ripped off his shirt and was in the process of messing with his belt.

"No." that's the only word I could get out before he started to saunter his way over to me. He stood over me as I looked up at him. He bent over and I honestly believed he was about to kiss me, but all he wanted was to pull the shirt from my body. When the shirt was discarded I looked down at my breasted a lost all train of thought. My breasts were already forming bruises in the shape of his hand and there was dry and wet blood smeared all around my nipples. I looked back up at Ian with tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

"Take them off." He was calm as he demanded me to take off his pants. I got onto my knees and started to take off his belt, then his pant, and finally his boxers. I didn't even look at his "area" I just stared at the ground with my hands in my lap. Suddenly, his hand was knotted in my hair pulling me towards him.

"Open your mouth." That's when I first saw it, it was huge, he had a cute little freckle on the tip that made it look like his "thing" had eyes and I couldn't help but giggle a little. When opened my mouth to respond he dug both hands into my hair a thrusted himself into my mouth. His penis slammed into the back of my throat twice before I accidentally bit down on it. The moment it he quickly responded by colliding his fist with the side of my cheek. I cried out in pain, but was quickly cut off by his dick. This time I did my best to hold by composure while he forced my head further and further down. He was grunting and breathing so hard that I thought I was dealing with a furious bull, in a matter of minutes he forced me all the way down until he ran out of room and I was gagging like crazy, I was shocked to see that he still had a good 3 or maybe 4 inches left. He ripped my head back and threw my down onto my back in one solid movement he had ripped the panties from right off of me. That's when the panic set in, Pet's body has never had sex before and neither have I. I quickly tried to scramble back, but Ian dragged me back towards him by my feet and climbed on top of me. He yanked my leg over his shoulder and trapped me by placing his hands on either side of my head.

"Ia-" before I could get his name out he had filled every inch of me to the max. The pain was ridiculous I could feel the blood roll down my butt cheek and onto the mattress. I was crying hysterically as Ian pounded into me, with every thrust the pain was becoming more and more unbearable. Ian had his hands tightly wrapped around my waist pounding me into him as he tried to force the rest of him further inside of me. I was about to scream out in pain when Ian pulled out of me, the pain increased as he pulled himself out of me completely. He flipped my around and shoved himself back into me. My head swung forward and I stared at the mattress as my tears fell upon it minutes later every movement felt like I was being stabbed in the vagina with a knife with lemon juice smeared on it.

"Ian, PLEASE _PLEASE _STOOP!" I yelled this time and Ian rewarded me with a giant red print on my ass. I hung pressed my face into the mattress and sobbed. It was like no other pain I have ever felt before and I swore shredding my brain would feel better than what my love was doing to me. Soon I felt myself stretch even more as wetness was release deep into me, the feeling was violating, why the hell did Ian just pee inside of me?

"Ahhhhh! That's it Sexy take all of daddy's cum, Bitch!" with the last 3 painful thrusts he pulled himself completely out of me and laid down. The moment I was sure nothing else was coming my way I collapsed at the foot of the bed and cried until I finally fell back to sleep. That night I dreamed about the beautiful, twinkling stars that once allowed me to feel safe and warm the same way Ian did.


End file.
